


First

by Rosie_Petal



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is leaving her alone.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleylovesivy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=harleylovesivy).



       Harleen Quinzel is older than Pamela Isley. And thanks to her, everyone in Gotham knows this. You see, when it comes to birthdays Harley ain’t a simple one-present type of gal - oh no. She throws a big bash and invites everyone she’s ever come in contact with- bats and clowns alike. Pammy’s birthday is her favorite though, because she gets a real kick out of teasing the younger girl about her age. Smack in the middle of the room always hangs a huge banner reading: “Happy Birthday Kid!”.

 

So yes, biologically speaking, Pam is the child of the two. But Poison Ivy has _years_ on Harley Quinn.

  
       When Ivy - locked in a cell - first saw Dr. Harleen Quinzel PhD, Harley Quinn had not yet been born. It had been Ivy’s 5th, or 6th, or 20th time being thrown in the asylum. Already, she was among the best of them. She had been blankly staring past the bars the confined her, when Harleen entered. Confident, knowledgeable, and painfully inexperienced, she walked straight past without so much as a curious glance at the plant girl. And though she looked no different from the other doctors, something was definitely off about her. What kind of newbie psychiatrist, or any psychiatrist for that matter, _willingly_ comes to Gotham? Ivy could see it:  the blonde was seeking something… looking for something **bigger** than all this.  It was a feeling she understood well. She briefly considered calling out to her or slipping her a note - anything for a chance to talk. But with her discharge date finally approaching, she decided it wasn't worth the potential setback.

 

It was a decision she’d come to recognize as the most painful she’s ever made.

  
       So, what if? What if Ivy would have beat the Joker to Harley? Would she be the one with an adorable, similarly themed assistant running around? A Harlequin flower instead of a Harlequin clown? The bright, beautiful plant would represent her well. Would Harley actually be able to use that big brain of hers helping in the lab? Mixing toxins, taking notes- anything instead of pretending to be some bimbo in a desperate attempt to win a sociopath’s dead heart. One thing’s certain;  If it were Ivy that Harley was devoted to, she would always know how loved she is. Bruises and tears would be replaced with love marks and smooches. The best part? Harley would never have a reason to leave.

* * *

 

Harley Quinn is leaving. Poison Ivy is going to be left alone again, because this is reality. This is what was worth a few fewer days in a cell.

 

       “Stay,” she pleaded, already knowing it was pointless. ‘Stay’ is not in Harley’s dictionary. It’s a foreign concept to the girl who gets (literally) kicked out every time her lover feels she’s outlived her use. But now it’s out there, an awkward glob of useless letters hanging in the air.

 

Needless to say, the let down is predictable. “Red… y-ya know I can’t…”

 

       Of course she knows. All of Gotham City knows. Every meatbag in the entire fucking world knows that Harley Quinn will forever be at the Joker’s beck and call.

 

       One out of the 7 billion _refuses_ to accept it. She...she needs to be with her plants right now. Plants don’t leave. They stay right where they are, letting Ivy lovingly tend to them better than any idiotic clown.

 

       Harley, clearly uncomfortable takes to defending him them same way she always has: with the words he fed her, “ Listen, I get that it’s hard to understand, I do. But you gotta have a sense of humor - I can’t just explain the joke. Just trust me when I say he needs me. He really does.”

 

       Ivy is Harley’s best friend. This is the role she chose - the one she damned herself with. And as her best friend, she knows this is where she should drop the subject. It’s just… something inside her breaks every time Harley walks away, and after last time… she’s not sure if she’d survive another goodbye. For once, she makes no attempt to hide her tears.

 

       Harley panics upon noticing; making someone cry, her _best friend_ at that, goes directly against everything she stands for. She hurriedly scoops Ivy up and tries to brighten the mood… “Hey not Red, don’t cry. We all know I’ll end up back here in days! Hell, at the rate I screw things up it’ll be like I never left!”...only to make things _much_ worse. Ivy is clinging to the girl with all her might, terrified of what will happen when she lets go. How could Harley not know how perfect she is? Even standing here sobbing, Ivy is slightly dazed by the soft warmth of the girl’s hold. The thought of letting her go back to such a cold, unloving man…

 

       Super speed was never on Ivy’s list of powers. But the Flash himself with be amazed by the swiftness Ivy displays as she pulls back, only to rush forward and meet Harley lips in a passionate kiss. Even as her rationality returns, her only change is shifting to softer, more affectionate tact.

 

       She pulls back for real this time, _needing_ to know the other girl’s thoughts. Still, there is less than a breath between them, and somewhere in the back of her head Ivy realizes that even the CO2 the human girl exhales is exactly what she needs.

 

       Harley is silent for a moment, save for a shaky breath. Poker faced, she finally meets the other girls gaze and speaks, “The girl with the toxic kisses just laid one on me,” she says, completely ignoring the fact that she’s immune. “Rumor has is, the only cure is a second dosage.” Her grin started to show.

 

“Guess that means you’ll have to kiss me again.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to buy me a coffee go here: Ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ


End file.
